mario_muffet_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy (Monster)
The monster form of Sammy Lawrence was the tertiary antagonist of Bendy and the Ink Machine, appearing in Chapter 2: The Old Song and as a minor boss in Chapter 5: The Last Reel. An incarnated ink creature the Joey Drew Studios' music director presently became, he formerly believes himself to be the prophet of Ink Bendy."No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHH!!" - Sammy, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2 Bestiary Description While it is unknown what his human form looked like before getting corrupted by the ink, Sammy's ink form appears as a black, slightly muscular-looking Lost One-like figure wearing a smudged Bendy mask with a hole punched into the mouth, presumably to help him speak without his voice being muffled. He has no visible hair, most likely due to the ink. Strangely, while remaining in human shape, Sammy has four fingers on each hands in a similar manner to cartoon characters instead of five. Besides wearing no shirt, he also wears pants with suspenders that somewhat resemble the overalls Boris wears, with a patch sewn on the left knee. His shoes and lower parts of his overalls are coated with ink. Under his mask, he is almost faceless. He lacks almost all facial features, even ears, leaving only his eye sockets partially visible. Personality Unlike his human personality, Sammy has become fanatical and rather mentally unstable, as well as somewhat psychotic and unhinged, to the point of worshiping Ink Bendy as his "savior" and offering him human sacrifices to appease him in a method similar to Satanic rituals. As a human, Sammy did not appear homicidal in his earlier recordings, but appears to have become maddened by unnatural corruptions prior to Henry returning to the workshop 30 years later. Sammy seems to suffer from severe memory loss, or dementia. He has been shown to suddenly forget what he was talking about mid sentence, and is so amnesiac he can no longer remember his significant other, or even the color of his hair.Sammy's Hot Topic takeover The only thing he can almost remember is Henry, as he felt familiar to Henry by the face besides calling him a "sheep"."Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..." - Sammy, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2 After being attacked by Ink Bendy, Sammy's calm nature completely disappeared, and had regressed to a insane shadow of his personality. Thus, his voice disturbingly changed, from breathless and calm to full of anger in tone with the additional demonic effect. His insanity was so great that he even believed Henry to be his former "savior", who he was bent on killing. However, when his mask was knocked off of his face, Sammy was apparently terrified of Henry looking at his face, though this proved to be a facade that eventually lead to his own downfall. Main appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Sammy's audio log is located in utility shaft 9 at the beginning of the chapter. From the audio, Sammy mentions the encounter of Ink Bendy, who is referred as being Sammy's "savior". Sammy stated that he still sings the old cartoon songs he previously wrote, supposedly meant to please Ink Bendy. Sammy also thinks that Ink Bendy will come to save him. He starts believing that love only requires a sacrifice, then ends the message with "Can I get an amen?". After the recorded message ends, Sammy's voice is heard out of nowhere, repeating the same question from the message in a sarcastic tone. Sammy's ink form first appears as he walks by in front of the end of the inky corridor, carrying a Bendy cutout while quietly speaking some poetry to himself: :"Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." Henry sees him and tries to get attention from Sammy, asking for help. Once approached, however, he disappears, assumed to pass through the anonymous symbol as if this symbol was to ever contain some dark magic. After activating the first flow pump in his sanctuary, Sammy can be seen above in the balcony, with his gaze constantly following Henry. Sammy will disappear later on if Henry walks farther away after wiping the second wave of Searchers out. While in the flooded sewers, it is possible to see Sammy's shadow through a grating in the wall. Soon after Henry collects the second valve, however, Sammy disappears. Later after activating the ink pump from Sammy's office, he is seen knocking Henry senseless in a single strike behind with Wally's dustpan at the Music Department hall, preventing Henry from heading to the stairwell to escape the studio. Before taking Henry to the ritual room, Sammy looks down to him and says, "Rest your head, it's time for bed." while Henry is losing consciousness. Finally, in the ritual room where Henry regains consciousness, Sammy talks to Henry and was rather pleased by Henry's visit, all while taking away from the axe that he wields. As the conversation goes on while placing Henry's axe down against the pole-like fence, he starts talking about honoring Ink Bendy as all other "believers" must do. Sammy then realized the familiar face from Henry, as he may have remembered him long ago, referring that they worked in the studio from the past. Sammy cuts this topic off to resume discussing about Ink Bendy and his plan to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be successfully out of his ink-like form. The sound of Ink Bendy crawling into the pipes is heard, drawing Sammy's attention as he grows excited by Ink Bendy's arrival. Finishing the conversation, Sammy walks to his room for the ritual. In the beginning of the ritual, he speaks this poem-like phrase for the second time that was previously said from his first physical encounter, using the microphone to speak through several amount of radios seen from the ritual room. Sammy, feeling excited, starts summoning Ink Bendy, along with opening the gate that leads the way out. Ink Bendy was commanded by Sammy to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be released out from his ink form in no time. However, as Sammy's plan turns out to backfire when Ink Bendy refuses to sacrifice Henry, Sammy begs Ink Bendy nervously to spare him as an attempt to defend himself, but was seemly killed as noticed by a large leak of ink flowing under the door. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall While Sammy himself did not physically appear in the third chapter, Sammy's voice is only secretly heard. To trigger this secret, go to the hallway near from the entrance on Level 11 where the music radio and numerous instruments are located, and then play the instruments in the right following order: * Bass fiddle * Drum * Violin * Piano * Drum Doing this correctly will cause Sammy's voice to echo out from nowhere. :"We've all been waiting. But now... he will set... us... free..." Note that Sammy's voice can occur any time Henry wants when repeating the following instruments again. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Sammy makes a startling comeback in the final chapter, this time as hostile, meaning he was not killed. He now resides in Lost Harbor, and upon entering, the now-insane Sammy unexpectedly appears, busting down a boarded doorway, commencing a boss battle. Completely enraged and feeling double-crossed, blaming Henry for Ink Bendy attacking him, he breaks free from this and attacks Henry, who then defends himself from Sammy. This goes on until Henry knocks off Sammy's mask. Sammy cowers away from Henry and hides his own face in shame. Upon getting close to him, he grabs Henry and tosses him to the ground, preparing to finish him off. However, Tom throws his axe directly into Sammy's head, truly killing him. Sammy's body then disappears and never to be seen again. Other appearances Hello Bendy From the entire Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, Sammy is majorly replaced by the Neighbor and even reused all of his dialogue. In the mod exclusively for the Hello Neighbor game, there are several Sammy masks seen scattered around the house as environmental decorations. The Neighbor even wears a mask identical to Sammy's but flipped horizontally. Trivia General * Several wax candles appear almost exclusively in several places Sammy inhabits. Most can be found in his lair, next to the industrial ink pipe in the cavern, and in front of the boarded shrine wall in the Lost Harbor where he pops out from. * The dented cutout heads of Bendy that comes in few sizes seen in some locations from Chapter 2 to 4'' are nearly identical to the mask Sammy wears. * It is unknown how Sammy can see while wearing his mask as it has no sign of eyeholes or anything else that could help him see. * The current quality of Sammy's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the first SFM pack along with Ink Bendy's and Boris' models. * Sammy, in his beta model, makes a special appearance in two videos promoting Hot Topic products: ** In the "See You Soon on Twitter" promotion video, he announces the release date for the Hot Topic merchandise and Q&A from Hot Topic's Twitter. ** In the "See You at HOT TOPIC" video, he announced the merchandise's release for Hot Topic along with opening the limited Q&A at Hot Topic's Twitter where it "roleplayed" as Sammy himself for a while. * Finally from Twitter at July 26, 2017 when merchandise for Hot Topic are released, Hot Topic itself "officially" roleplayed as Sammy himself for a while and allow every fan to ask questions. Half of the answers were trivial facts while some give out few evidential pieces of his past life before the game. ** When asked how he could see with his mask on, Sammy questioned how anyone could see without a mask."''How do you see with your mask off? #BendyHTtakeover" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** The banjo is Sammy's favorite instrument."Always was fond of the Banjo. It just plucks the right chord with me. #BendyHTtakeover" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** He said that mayonnaise is an instrument if one has the proper training, which is a reference to the Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants ''episode, "Band Geeks" where Patrick asks Squidward if mayonaise was an instrument, as Squidward was attempting to form a band."''If you have the proper training, mayonnaise IS an instrument." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** Bacon Soup was Sammy's favorite food at one time. He also appears to enjoy chocolate cake."At one time.. Bacon Soup... kind of lost it's luster after a bit.. But you'd have to be crazy to not love chocolate cake!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** When asked why he is wearing the mask, Sammy replied that he uses the mask to resemble the "most perfect form"."I aim to resemble the most perfect form I know!.." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** "Willow Weep For Me" is Sammy's favorite song.""Willow Weep For Me".. it's a little modern, but it's quite a charming number." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. *** "Willow Weep For Me" is a 1932 song composed by Ann Ronell. ** Sammy started writing songs from a young age, when asked what got him into writing music."So glad you asked! From a young age, I've been musical. Tunes would pop into my head.. it was the only logical step. ;)" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** When theMeatly asked Sammy how he gets his overalls on, Sammy responded "with great difficulty"."With great difficulty. #InkBodyProblems" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter ** It is possible that he was infatuated with Susie Campbell prior to his transformation into an ink creature, describing her as a "charming woman"."A charming woman.. quite... charming.. I recall only her face... that.. smile." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** Likewise, he considers Alice's voice as between "heavenly" and "beautiful"."Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. Chapter 2: The Old Song * Sammy's audio log in the utility shaft 9 is considered as his final audio log. It is supported that his audio log focused on Ink Bendy being Sammy's "lord" and "savior" along with some of his plans such as sacrifice, while two other audio logs are recorded from the time where he is still human. * The word "yes" from the second line of Sammy's first audio log transcript was there in Chapter 2's first release before it was removed upon Chapter 3's release for reason yet unknown. * In the consoles version, Sammy won't appear in the flooded sewers. * Sammy has a massive amount of differences changed for updates before Chapter 4. ** From the first release of Chapter 2 and still for the Chapter 3 update until Chapter 4's release, Sammy has a slight different model design. His body structure is slender and has more inhuman-looking skin texture. His overalls is fairly different, looking bigger and slightly loosed. His shoes and the lower parts of his overalls are melted into ink, appearing to be made out of sticky glue while he walks. when walking. His head is also different, possessing human ears and a mouth. While his mask look identical, it has a duplicated texture from the back while the hole from the mask's mouth is bigger. *** Strangely enough, from Sammy's beta texture map, there is no hole punched through the mouth from his mask. ** From the Game Jolt port, the word "savior" from Sammy's subtitle in the ritual room is misspelled as "savor". This was later fixed upon Steam's release and update patch 0.2. ** Sammy's older animation was simple and repeating, just standing while appearing to stare down at Henry. His newer animation for Chapter 4's release is now improved and detailed, along with himself walking around for the cutscene. ** In all pre-updates before Chapter 4's release, due to Wally's dustpan model not yet implemented, Sammy instead uses his bare hands to knock out Henry. ** In the older version of Chapter 2 prior to update patch 0.2, after getting killed by Ink Bendy, Henry will send back to the moment where Sammy's having a conversation, starting all over. After said update, the conversation moment skips and Sammy instead walks to the door, saving more time. This was removed upon Chapter 3's release, and Henry was instead respawned from the Bendy statue. ** Sammy's fate also changed over few times in updates. In Chapter 2's first release, once killed by Ink Bendy, an ink splat forms under the door. In the update for Chapter 3's release, the ink splat was removed from the door, leading confusion regarding either Sammy survived Ink Bendy's homicide or not. Finally from the update for Chapter 4's release, Sammy's demise was re-added, with his ink blood resembling more of a leaking stream than a splat. *** Again, from the first release of Chapter 2, there is an ending image shown after the ending credit, revealing the liquefied remains of Sammy including his mask. This image was removed upon Chapter 3's release. Upon observing, Sammy's remains is the exact model used for the beta Searcher's "idle" state. ** After Chapter 3's release, there are multiple audio files for Sammy's ritual scene. * During the teaser trailer for Chapter 2, Sammy can faintly be heard saying "Rest your head, it's time for bed." several times. ** Additionally Sammy's voice is heard at the end of the Chapter 2 release date teaser saying "He will set us free". * From the ritual room, there is an error where Sammy noticeably forgot to close the door while walking towards the room when he's about to perform a ritual. Thus, the door shuts by itself. * If hacked by teleporting to the small room where Sammy performs a ritual from the ritual room, it appears that Sammy's walking animation infinitely plays. * When using teleporting hacks, his head glitches through his chest and back, seeming to move whenever Henry moves while gazing. This will happen while Sammy is at the balcony and from the Music Department hall after knocking Henry out. * If one walk backwards to the stairwell from the Music Department hall, the player will still get knocked out. In fact, there is no sign of Sammy anywhere. ** There is also a glitch where the view rotates multiple times when dropping. ** Another bug will happen if pressing the ESCP button numerous times after getting clobbered. This bug will cause Henry to "float" before dropping to the floor, and even glitch around the map while on the floor. This happens in earlier versions for the chapter, and was later fixed upon Chapter 4's release. * The fact that Sammy calls Henry a "sheep" is likely a reference to one of the verses from the Bible: "All we like sheep have gone astray; we have turned every one to his own way; and the LORD hath laid on him the iniquity of us all." - Isaiah 53:6 (KJV) ** The reason why Sammy refers to Henry as a "sheep" is probably possible that Henry isn't following the "cult" like Sammy is. The Bible verse suggests that the non-believers are walking to the wrong path, similar to Henry, who is not following Sammy's "cult" of Bendy. *** If that's the case, then Ink Bendy that Sammy worships is likely based on God from Christianity, as Sammy calls him as his "lord" and "savior" but in a rather blasphemous way. **** Ink Bendy may actually be a resemblance of Satan. * Sammy's words "He will set us free" may be also a reference to one of the Bible verses, where it mentions about Jesus Christ setting the believer free: "So if the Son sets you free, you will be free indeed." - John 8:36 (NIV) * When using hacks by teleporting to the hallway after the ink corridor where Sammy's walking by, Sammy just simply vanish as soon as he reaches the ritual symbol. Chapter 5: The Last Reel * One of his battle quotes "My lord! Why have you forsaken me!?" during the boss fight may be a reference to the quote from one Bible verse: "My God, my God, why have you forsaken me? Why are you so far from saving me, so far from my cries of anguish?" - Psalm 22: 1 (NIV) * In some consoles outside of the original PC port, after Tom kills Sammy, a rare bug will prevent Sammy's body from vanishing. * Sammy seen in the end credits has a Searcher-like face with large holes for eyes and a mouth, however he's almost completely faceless ingame. References }} ru:Сэмми pl:Sammy Lawrence pt-br:Sammy (Monstro) Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Bio Category:Character Bio